Percy Jackson Meets his Watered down semi twin harry potter
by DARSASSAN
Summary: Percy and the Gang meet the Order of the phoenix and the egyptians arrive as well. But some heroes of might and magic arrive and everything turns to a different angle
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson meets Harry potter

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I was walking on the beach with our gang when Chiron called us; we had to go to the mess hall immediately. We reached there and groaned cause it seemed we had another quest. Chiron told us that we had to go to a wizard School called Hogwarts to protect a boy named Harry Potter. I said "Hogwarts, mwah ha ha ha ha ha , they named a school after pig pimples hahahahah." I noticed that the other 9 were rolling and laughing literally rolling on floor laughing.

Leo POV

I had just returned from ogygia with calypso when Chiron told this to us. Then Lady Hecate arrived and said "YES, whatever Chiron told is true."We all said okay when are we going." Hecate replied"tomorrow". We went to ur cabin to pack our bags.

Percy POV

I went to pack my sword clothes and some other supplies when i saw two large sticks with a note written on it. the note went like this'Dear Percy, these are two wands the slightly longer one is yours while the other is annabeth's. Your's is made of elder wood with a core of a feather of an arcane bird and a shard of a thane's gladius surrounded by stygian water. It is very powerful for doing most kind of magic. Annabeth's wand is made of olive wood and has a core of the feather of the first owl and a feather of a sacred pheonix. Her wand is really powerful but is equal to your's as you love each other a lot. If one user of the wand is in trouble the other is teleported to them immediately, tell Annabeth this. You two are the leaders of this quest. With Love , Poseidon And Athena' I was surprised that my dad and annabeth's mom could be so friendly. There was also a book of spells, the spells were easy to perform as they were Latin but written in english letters. I tested a few with my wand and went and gave Annabeth her wand and her Book of spells. She read the note carefully and laughed and kissed me.

Frank POV

We came near the training area when some people on broom sticks arrived. I was surprised that brooms could fly cause Leo told that there was nothing mechanical about them. A pink-haired lady laughed and said"It's all magical". I and the others put our things into a strange magic eye person's bag. Hazel, Nico , and Percy refused to come. Hazel and Nico were shadow-travelling, while Percy was riding his pet Megalodon to London. Annabeth had once passed out when she had learnt of percy's pet Megalodon cause they were supposedly extinct. It was super fast.

Percy POV

I saw my friends either shadow-travelling or flying away on broom sticks while i was riding my pet 100 feet megalodon to London at super speeds. I had a harness to ride on. It was a eventful trip because a couple of great white sharks popped out, saw my shark and fled for their lives. Another time a really stupid giant octopus tried to attack me but my megalodon gobbled it up. I reached London harbour and thanked my Megalodon. Soon i met up with the rest of the gang.

Jason POV

Soon after we landed from our broomsticks Percy, Nico, and Hazel joined us. We and the members of The Order Of The Phoenix went to Diagon Alley to buy our brought dress robes, pets, and some spare wands like ours. We saw a trio of people in the book shop when Moody pointed and said"You have to protect those three". I saw a boy with spectacles who looked like a water downed version of Percy but with emerald green eyes. We went and said Hi to them, they replied"Hi, are you the american exchange students?." We replied "Yes."The Bushy haired girl said "I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry Potter" She said harry's name like we should bow or something. I replied " We are from Delphi School of Arcane Training and we know Harry Potter as the boy who lived but we have done things which,are greater in valor and size."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I heard what the blond kid said and I was shocked as I thought no dark wizard is worse than voldermort. I saw a black mark on some of their skins and asked"why do you have a black mark on your arm, are you death eaters?" They started howling with laughter and spoke "who would want to eat Thanatos" I gave them a shocked look and saw that their hand was engraved with some letters like SPQR. Ron said " Are you the people who are gonna stay with us for 5 days until school starts?"They replied in the affirmative. I saw a blond haired girl holding hands with a boy who looked like a more muscular,athletic version of harry.I saw that she was very smart as she kept teasing her boyfriend as seaweed brain while he called her wise girl.I asked her do you know how to do a protean charm she replied " yes, i know everything except patronimus aleticus while my boyfriend knows how to use it even though he is dumb" the boy said"Annabeth you know i'm not stupid"she replied"yes you are percy" and started running around each other.

Harry POV

I half expected the american students to start saying 'It's Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived' but in truth i was happy that they didn't. I was shocked to think that these people had done more than me. We went to Grimmauld Place number 12, the students must have been really powerful so they could bypass the fidelius charm and see grimmauld place easily. I heard that Sirius had something to do with them 'm'. Me,my friends and the Americans went into the dining hall when he said that a few more people would be joining us apart from the Americans.I saw a few people walking down the corridor.

Annabeth POV

When i heard that someone else was to join us i saw Sadie Kane , Carter Kane and some of their trainees. I hugged Sadie and Percy high fived Carter. The other 8 were confused as they didn't know who they were. Then Piper got up and said"Hey, I know you, you're Sadie. Lacy and Drew told me about you."Sadie replied"Oh so Lacy goes to Camp Half-Blood."Ron was like"wahhhhh?"when Carter said "we are from the House of Life, we have had 3 adventures with Percy and Annabeth."

Percy POV

Everyone started introducing themselves with full titles.

Leo said "I am Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus, Hero of Olympus, Wielder Of Fire, Destroyer of Potty Face or Gaia and The only person to have found Ogygia twice and my wand is made of heavenly titanium with a core of Red Mercury and Vulcan Fire."He exploded into flames with many wizards around the table saying "Aguamenti" and the magicians with Carter saying"Maw". All the water fell on Leo but failed to make his flames go out, i controlled all of the water and made it suck out the fire without the wizards seeing me.

Piper said"I am Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite, Charm-Speaker, Heroine of Olympus, Wielder of the Boreas Ice-Sword, Bane of Gaia.I have a wand of conifer wood with a core of a enchantress's hair."She told Fred to do a disco dance while hugging his brother and he fell for it .

Frank said"I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Praetor of New Rome, Hero of Olympus, Shape shifter, Master of Bows and Bane of Gaia.I have a wand of poplar wood which has a core of dragon heartstring."He turned into a Bulldog and many wizards said "animagus"when he again turned into a python before turning into a human again.

Hazel said"I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Queen of Riches,Heroine of Olympus, Wielder of Mist and Bane of Gaia."She made the silver plates float in the air.

Annabeth said"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Plan Maker, Architect of Olympus, Apprehender of the Lightning Thief, Survivor of the Sirens of the Sea of Monsters, A person who has held the Sky, Survivor of Daedalus's Labyrinth, Protector of Olympus, Friend of Bob and Damasen, Outsmarter of Nyx, Bane of Tartarus, Bane of Gaia, Bane of Kronos,etc.I have a wand of olive wood and has a core of the feather of the first owl and a feather of a sacred pheonix."

Reyna said"I am Reyna Alva Ramirez Arellano, Praetor of New Rome, Destroyer of Orion and Daughter of Bellona.I have a wand of True Leadership."

Nico said " I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Transporter of the Athena Parthenos, Ghost King and Friend of Bob.I have a wand of Pure Darkness"

Calypso said" I am Calypso, Daughter of Atlas.I have a wand of Astral Power."

Jason said " I am Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter,Former Praetor of New Rome and a bunch of other things. I have a wand of Pure Lightning."

I said "I am Percy Jackson, The Greatest Demigod of the Century and friend of Bob and Damasen. I have a wand of elder wood with a core of a feather of an arcane bird and a shard of a thane's gladius surrounded by stygian water."

Carter said " I am Carter Kane,Eye of Horus and Binder of Apophis."

Sadie said " I am Sadie Kane,Eye of Isis and Binder of Apophis."

Walt said" I am Walt Stone, Eye of Anubis and Leader of The Gods of The House Of Rest."

Zia said" I am Zia Rashid, Eye of Ra and Slayer of Apophis."

Harry said " So is this all of you..."He was cut off by the appearance of 5 people in the room.

We readied our weapons when they said"We are the Heroes of Might and Magic"

The 1st one said"I am Aniketh,the Wizard and expert Magician and this is my pet apaloooo dog. I have the Titan's Thunder."

2nd one said"I am Nischal,the Elementalist and Giver of Life and this is my pet German Sheperd Dog who is Female. I have the Angelic Alliance"

3rd one said"I am Chatush,the Knight and Protector of the Innocent and this is my Pet Cobra.I have the Dragonheart."

4th one said"I am Rohith,the Hierophant and Nature Nurturer and this is my pet oilophant. I have the Elixir of Life."

The 5th one said in a deep and commanding voice"I am Darshan,the Warlock and this is my pet Darkness Azure Dragon.I wield the Sword of Frost and Armageddon's Blade. We were sent here to help you as Sandro,the Necromancer has allied himself with Voldermort."

Annabeth POV

I was speechless when these powerful strangers appeared in our midst. They all seemed to be the Age of 16.I was shocked when a man with a beard who i guessed was Dumbledore appeared there and said "Ah, My Old Friends."They replied "Dumbledore, good to see you after 50 years."I was mystified as to why they looked to be at the age of 16 when they were supposedly older than Dumbledore


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry POV**

We all settled down for dinner when Mrs Weasley said" How old are all of you?"

Percy said"17"

Annabeth said "17"

Jason said"16"

Frank said"16"

Leo said"15"

Reyna said"15"

Nico said"14 but technically 72."

Hazel said"13 but technically 71."

Calypso said"I am 5000 years old and was immortal but i gave that up to be with Leo"

At this Ron fainted.

Sadie said"13"

Carter said"14"

Zia said"14"

Walt said "14"

Mrs Weasley said"And you dears?"

Darshan said" Molly dont call us dears we are older than Calypso."

Rohith said"I am 7151 years old"

Chatush said" I am 7300 years old"

Nischal said" I and Aniketh are 7650 years old"

Darshan said" I am 8000 years old."

At this everyone except Dumbledore,me and Hermione and the Greeks and Egyptians fainted.

Dumbledore said" When I was in Hogwarts these people arrived and thought me higher powers. After completing my training they revealed who they were."

Darshan said"Hmm this world has changed."I said"Sir what do you mean this world."He said "My child don't call me sir call me Darshan"

"I and my friends come from the worlds of Enroth,Erathia and Ashan which are beneath the Duat and can only be accessed by extremely powerful people of other worlds."

He turned to me and said Harry"Your Life has been filled with Misery since you were 1 year old. Let me help you."He said"Resurecto" and my parents appeared, i thought they were ghosts but then they hugged me. I said"howwwww?!"He smiled and turned to Percy and turned to Percy and said " Your family is now quite rich Percy. And Bob and Damasen are now here."2 giant people appeared here and said"Percy,Annabeth it's nice to see you both."Percy hugged Bob and Annabeth hugged Damasen. He summoned Lupin and said"I have cured you of you Lycanthropy."Lupin whooped at this news and kissed Tonks after seeing my parents alive. He summoned the Longbottom Family and healed Frank and Alice Longbottom. He turned to Hermione and said" Hermione i can make your parents wizards so that they can understand what you do at school."Hermione said"Yes please do."He summoned Mr and Mrs Granger and turned them into Wizards who were made to join the Order Of The Phoenix. He turned to Leo and fixed his Dragon and Flying Boat immediately and brought Leo's mother to life. He turned to Frank and brought Frank's mother to life as well. He turned to Hazel and Nico and brought their mothers to life. He brought a girl who i thought was Nico's Sister to life.

Nico and Hazel whooped with joy. He turned to Reyna and brought her Father to life and summoned Reyna's sister. He turned to Jason and brought his mother to life as summoned a blond boy who on seeing Nico kissed Nico. He turned to Piper and said "Your father now knows who you are and is proud of you."He turned to Percy and brought a woman who was frail and restored her to her original form. He also brought her son to life. Percy and Annabeth said "Luke and May.!" Luke nodded and said" I am no longer a demigod , I plan on taking care of my mother." All the mortals went to their respective houses. He turned to Sadie and Kane and said"Your mother and father have been brought to life." They fainted with joy as he smiled kindly and said "I love helping people and making them laugh." He turned to the Weasley's and Lupin and said" A million galleons each have been added to your vaults."Lupin laughed and the Weasleys fainted out of joy. Then he turned to Sirius and said"You are no longer a wanted murderer as you have recieved a Ministry pardon as i cured Fudge of his illness of the mind."Sirius whooped with joy. Darshan changed the house into a beautiful and clean one and made Kreacher a Kind and Obedient House-Elf. A messenger appeared out of thin air and whispered something to Darshan and his friends. Their smiles faded and they spoke gravely to us "Our enemy AGA and his lackey Kakansh have escaped from prison and have combined forces with Voldermort and Sandro." Then they said "We have put powerful magic over this house so no enemy can come here."

He made Fudge and Umbridge appear said" Umbridge you are not to be the DADA teacher for Hogwarts." She wailed and Disapparated to her office. Darshan said " Lupin you are to be the Dada teacher at Hogwarts for a long time as i have removed the curse Voldermort had put on it."He summoned Snape here and said"Snape you are no longer the Potions Teacher of Hogwarts." Snape slapped Darshan and said " How dare you say that?"then he gulped as every person in this room except Darshan had drawn their weapon and were pointing it at Snape. Dumbledore said very calmly which meant he was beyond furious as Darshan had brought his family to life"You either say sorry and beg Darshan for mercy and resign as Potions Master or all of us will kill you in a painful way." Snape was terrified and did as told. Darshan grew in size to 7 feet and knocked out Snape and forgave him and returned to his original height. He said "James Potter is to be the Potions Master for Hogwarts."He turned to McGonagall and Dumbledore and reduced their age by 30 years. They were younger and more powerful.

Percy POV

Ever since the arrival of the Heroes Of Might and Magic everyone was in a great spirit. Harry and Hermione had been made Prefects while Ron was a Vice-prefect. We were to leave for Hogwarts today. We went to King's Cross Station and went through a barrier between platform 9 and platform 10. We got into a a blond boy came into our carriage with two lackeys and called Hermione a Mud-blood while she countered and said that she was now a pureblood but did not turned to Annabeth and said"Want a real man?" I was about to knock him out when Darshan knocked all 3 of them out so fast in a blink of an eye. He said "Never insult my friends in front of me."I went outside our carriage and saw a bunch of Slytherins knocked out near our friends carriages who must have insulted them. When I saw the castle All of us except the heroes said"WHOA!"


	4. Chapter 4

**well,welll,welllll i love my readers they should like me too i like moonshroom 420 myself and nischal shut up and dont give me tips when you yourself dont know how to write any fanfictions and the same applies to king of indias or shoould i say nischal in disguise and I am doing Percabeth,Jasper,Reyron,Frazel,Caleopso,and Harrmione with smaller ones thrown in.**

Darshan POV

I went into the Great Hall with my friends as i had done over 50 years ago. I was seriously happy until when i saw a group of girls who seemed new to the place. I was instantly terrified when i saw them as i knew who they were especially one of them i knew a bit more.

Jason POV

I was happy that we had finally entered Hogwarts but when i saw Darshan's expression after seeing the group of girls I was completely shocked that the Heroes of M&M, Oops that sounds like the chocolate but i was saying Might&Magic were completely terrified of them. I turned to Percy and the gang and the Egyptians and the Golden Trio and said"Look there"very seriously. They were instantly on guard and we were surprised when Darshan told us to calm down. I put an arm around Piper and saw Percy doing the same thing with Annabeth ,Leo with Calypso,Frank with Hazel while Reyna and Ron were like awkardly holding hands. The HOMM(Heroes of Might & Magic) were looking tenatively towards the girl group. We went and sat near some Hat to be sorted. When Professer McGonagall called out Percy's name and put the hat on him the hat contorted with various faces and finally said"Gryffindor".She said"Jason" and the hat spoke in my mind" You have lots of bravery and leadership and a good amount of wits as well, I think you should go to..."and it said " Gryffindor."all of us were sorted in Gryffindor except Sadie and Walt who were sorted to Ravenclaw. Professer McGonagall said "Rohith"and after 20 minutes he was sorted into Gryffindor, for Chatush it took nearly half an hour to get sorted when the hat said "Gryffindor",Aniketh and Nischal sat together and took 45 minutes to get sorted to Gryffindor while the group of girls approached and sat.

The First girl's name was Katniss , she was sorted into Gryffindor,The Second girl's name was Lyra and she was sorted into Gryffindor, The 3rd girl's name was Nagamma and she was sorted into Gryffindor, The 4th girl's name was Dawn and she was also sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore was about to begin his speech when Percy said "What about Darshan an the 5th girl?"Everyone agreed. The hat was placed on the girl's head where it fainted and Every teacher had to say Rennervate. It finally said "Aditi Arun Bhat, Gryffindor."It was placed on Drshan's head and it fainted instantly. McGonagall tried Rennervate but it didnt work. Every teacher and every student had to say Rennervate to make it get finally said"M..m..ma...master H M Darshan, Gryffindor."Everyone was shocked as no one had heard the hat give respect to a began his speech"Hello everyone, welcome to another year at Hogwarts except for the people who joined this year,and for those who did, welcome to Hogwarts. We have a teacher who is returning for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post and it is none another than Remus Lupin. Severus Snape has gone for a long vacation and James Potter will take his place as the Potions master."As may I remind you that this is O.W.L year and new students are forbidden to enter the forest except for the Foriegn arrivals and older students should know not to enter there."

"There are 2 new Gryffindor towers for the new students and let everyone begin feasting as Darshan and his friends have brought special food from Middle-Earth and we have new teachers for new subjects. The new subjects are Defense Against The Black Arts taken by the most powerful wizard of Middle-Earth, Gandalf and History of Middle-Earth taken by Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Baggins, Legolas, Thorin Oakenshield,Gimli and Aragorn. These subjects can only be taken by 5th years and above on Saturdays or Fridays depending on their wishes as they are quite interesting. Now enough talk let us start eating."

Harry POV

There were only one kind of dishes called Lembas Bread which were very tasty and filled the stomach in an instant. All the wizards were instantly full while the demigods and Egyptians and regular teachers lasted a bit longer. The new teachers and the HOMM ate atleast 7 of the Lembas breads as they were very tasty and very all went to the Dormitories except the Demigods,Magicians,Heroes and The new and old teachers who stayed back and were discussing something. We went to our Dorms to our plush beds and slept almost instantly. Little did I know that tomorrow was going to be the best day of my life.

Legolas POV

I was with our group downstairs when Lord Darshan said" We need Wine of Dorwinion" and summoned them. All of us filled flagons of it and started to drink. Gandalf said" My friends we are here to help the school as Moroman has escaped from the Embedded Tomb of Beringia and has allied himself with the enemies of these people." Thorin said" Aye, we Dwarves know of him but doubt that the Hobbits and Elves know anything of it as they were not there to help build the Tomb.I said" You are right Thorin but let us listen to what Lord Darshan has to say about the group of girls". Lord Darshan said"That is a simple matter, Katniss is Rohith's bethrothed,Lyra is Nischal's bethrothed, Nagamma is Chatush's wife, Dawn is Aniketh's bethrothed, And Aditi or Battery as I call her is my Soul and true love. Each of them are as old as each of their loves that means our age. For example Katniss is 7151 years old, Lyra is 7600 years old and so on. Now my friends let us sleep and we will discuss the rest tomorrow." Everyone agreed with him. I went to my Elven bed of Soft Lembards and dreamt of my place in Mirkwood and Rivendell.


	5. chapter 5

Annabeth POV

I had just woken up from my bed when Hermione and Aditi came in front of me and asked"Are you Smart like us?".I replied in the affirmative and said"Since today is a Saturday lets be in the library for the 4 hours or so and then lets go to Defence Against the Black Arts."They said in delight."You practically spoke what we had in our minds."

Hermione POV

I went into the library and saw another section which had a sign which read'No entrance without permission or accompaniment of Heroes of Might & Magic or Warriors of Middle-Earth.'I went to Madam Pince and said"My friend Aditi is from that world."She said " Oh really?"Aditi went in front of her and said"Filli,Ectulae Romantuy."Madam Pince paled and allowed us Annabeth did not understand what language Aditi had spoken in. I asked her about how she had met Darshan. She answered"About 7898 years ago i met him at our school.I had a crush on him instantly but acted like i hated him due to his attitude towards me. I did not know that he felt the same about me. Once i threw Ink on him on purpose but acted like it was an accident. He retaliated and threw ink on me,I feigned anger and threw ink on him simply told me that whatever i do he doesn't else went out of the class went out just then with our teacher. I said Oh yeah and he replied yeah, so i quickly kissed him and ran out.I saw him with his mouth open and I think he was probably trying to remember who he was or something like that.5000 years later we got separated from each other painfully when I sacrificed myself to protect our became so angry with grief that he sank the entire continent of Atlantis and altered the shape of Australia he saw me Yesterday he was completely terrified because he was afraid that i might burst into a speech and lament him for sinking Atlantis and modifying Australia. Annabeth whistled appreciatively and recollected her stories with 'Seaweed Brain'or Percy Jackson.I said"Well I don't know if Harry likes me or not but I like him. He once stayed by my side for a long time when I was saved me from Death Eaters in my 3rd we better get going or we will be late for our DABA class."We quickly grabbed our books and ran out to reach the class in time.

Will Solace POV

I was holding hands with Nico while I went to my class. I saw Annabeth,Hermione and Aditi arriving just in time later.

Nico POV

I was practically shipping myself with Solace in Solangelo while I was going into my class when Aditi accidentally dashed past me and said"I'm Sorry" and ran to the 1st Tree Stump/Seat.I saw my sister Hazel sitting with Frank,Leo with Calypso,Reyna with Ron,Jason with Piper,Harry with Hermione,Percy with Annabeth, Nischal with Lyra, Rohith with Katniss, Aniketh with Dawn, Chatush with Nagamma, Darshan with Aditi and a bunch of other students. The teacher was a Wizard who was tall and thin with a white beard with white robes with a said"Welcome to Defence Against the Black Arts or DABA to be short.I will teach you a couple of spells which are improved versions of modern ones.I would like a volunteer. Yes Draco Malfoy what Question do you have?"Malfoy answered"Sir,are you a pureblood or a different thing?"Gandalf's eyes were burning with anger but he spoke calmly and said" ,I take 20 points from Slytherin for your indecent and prejudiced question for my answer I am not human. I do not expect any of you except the people who have read the books and the Heroes to understand but I am a Maiar who has taken human form to protect various people of the volunteer is Mr .Malfoy Please don't look like you have swallowed a rat and please come here. I request you to use any variations of the Protego charm." Malfoy said" Protego."Gandalf just took the stick and broke through the shield and hit Malfoy's called for Hermione who said"Protego Maxima,Fianto Duri,Repello Inimicum." A solid barrier appeared in front of Hermione. Gandalf hit is with his stick and the shield weakened only a said"Very good, you must do this as Moroman and his minions will use worse spells than bonking you on the head with a stick which is really quite effective to destroy weak shields which are not cast with enough willpower or effort." I said" Sir, won't Black Arts be similar to Dark Arts." He said"Fair point, Angelo."He made a Dementor appear and a different thing said" While one of the creatures here is a Dementor the other is a Nazgul of Angmar. Look carefully the Dementor seems to suck away your happiness while the Nazgul sucks away your essence. Harry Potter,please give me a demonstration of a Patronus please." Harry said"Expecto Patronum."A silver stag charged the Dementor and drived it away. Harry instructed it to do the same thing to the Nazgul but when the Patronus came near the Nazgul it was sucked into the Maw of the creature." Gandalf said"Dark Arts are only Dark while Black arts are Black."Next he called"Percy Jackson."He said use"Patronimus Aleticus."Percy did as told and he was coated in a really powerful and shiny armor. He gave one punch to the Nazgul and it was trapped in a bottle instantly. Gandalf said"Ah, Lord Darshan please come with their rewards."Everyone gasped. He brought some shiny coats of armor and gave it to all Greeks,Egyptians,Wizards and said"These are coats of the finest Mithril A few can be combined with invisibility cloaks. They can withstand lots of Killing Curses and are immune to every Physical Attack and Most spells except the tickling curse. Draco Malfoy you will not receive a mithril coat but you will receive a coat made of Cram. At this Annabeth,Aditi,Hermione and the Heroes started laughing. Then I spotted Legolas the Elf running towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry f it was a bit abrupt but i have insomnia and am getting a headache and not know what to do.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Voldermort POV

5 days ago I had bristled with anger when this Creature named AGA and his servant Kakansh and his right hand man Moroman and his army had thrown me from power off my seat. I had since learned that the person who had dethroned me was extremely powerful.I called my Death Eaters for a Death Council in which the semi-stupefied snivelling Severus Snape stumbled stupendously upon Peter Pettigrew.I said"What do you mean by this terrible mistake,Snnnivellus?"My Death Eaters started to laugh when they heard his name,but he said"My Lord,we have an extremely powerful enemy who has resurrected a lot of our enemies and has increased the enemy's strength tenfold."I was silent and then I spoke"If this is true,you should not speak this to me,come...I shall take you to Lord meeeting is adjourned."I made Snape follow me to the place where AGA was seated. AGA was of a height of 16 feet,extremely fast,muscular and intelligent,wait cancel that extremely intelligent part,he was actually slightly smart that is all and with long ropes for hands and a pug's head.I repeated what Snape had said and he said to his servant Kakansh"You shall open a portal to Middle-Earth with the help of Moroman in a month's time,no wait you will open a portal to Westeros in King's Landing and a portal to Middle-Earth in the shall suffer for despising me. Voldermort,I want you and your Death Eaters through the portal to wait on the Wall to massacre them when they arrive.I said"Yes,my lord."And I went out of the Hall.

Babinash POV

I went to my master Kakansh with my fellow servant Tarun who everyone called Newrat. Kakansh told"You and your servants shall go to Hogsmeade to spy on the newcomers and Harry Potter."Saying so he went off to the place where Lord Moroman was waiting.I said to Tarun"Go wait in your chambers with your slave while I shall bring my slave Mihir."I went to my chambers and searched for my slave but did not find him so I went to Tarun's chambers where I saw Mihir was tied up and he was screaming"No,No,No,Please No stop it."I was amused as there was nobody around when I heard a faint sound coming from Tarun's Solar and did not understand what was going on when Tarun himself came out and said I have given my slave her freedom.I said"Well that is a pity."The slave had been captured only 1 day ago and was a fine thing too.I yelped with surprise when she came running out of the door and said"My Lord Abinash,Lord Tarun has freed me from slavery and is planning to wed me soon."I saw that this plan had some merits because the slave was no mere girl she was one of the Dunedain and so is Tarun.I realized that they were of a age as Tarun was 89 years and so was is not old for the Dunedain as we can live upto 300 years.I am also one of the Dunedain.I said"Now let us go".

Legolas POV

I had just received some news from Lord Darshan to tell to Gandalf and had dashed to Gandalf.I spoke to him"Mithrandir,there have been reports of Orcs on Gundabad Wargs searching for the Blue Wizards Allatar and Pallando,my kin the elves of Mirkwood killed quite a few but a regiment managed to get away."Gandalf simply laughed and said"They cannot be found anywhere on Middle-Earth as they are in Westeros."I said"That is true,Mithrandir but There are rumours that Moroman is building a portal to Westeros through which they can reach Middle-Earth."Gandalf said"Hmmm, I must consider this."I went to Gimli and Aragorn and the Hobbits and said"The Lord Darshan has provided for all of us with things of Mithril."Gimli said"I received my coat and so did Pippin,Merry,Sam and Frodo."Aragorn said"He has provided me with such a coat as well and also sent us mithril weapons."I went near the table and saw a new quiver with Mithril arrows in was engraved on the quiver in Elvish Runes that the arrows would never empty. Gimli showed me his new pair of mithril axes which could cut through anything but other mithril. Aragorn said"I have received some knives which keep appearing in my pockets which are made of mithril."Pippin said"Me and the others have received short swords and Mithril mail."I went near Bilbo and said"My father sends you his greetings Master Bilbo."Bilbo said"I might be really old but due to the healing effects I am technically still 42."I laughed and said"Master Bilbo,you are only old in hobbit ages I am many thousands of years old."Bilbo realized this and started laughing as went into our room to practice our weapons.

Sadie POV

I was waiting for Sunday to get over when Carter came to me and said"Sadie, you better come here there is a boy who has been bitten by some animal and the healing here is not working,you should also bring Jaz."I said"That is obvious isn't it,Dumbo."I went and saw the student and I was shocked as he was no one other than Walt.I said"Jaz, do something."Jaz brought a healing potion out and said"This is my best healing potion ever as it contains Pheonix Tears and Ambrosia and Nectar."She gave it to Walt but it only made him slightly sit and said"I cannot move my legs, and my heart is beating very slowly."I cried for help when Darshan arrived and said this is not just any poison which has entered his heart it is The Tears of Lys coupled with Basilisk Poison and a piece of The River of Frozen Poison and Nightshade."He said"Let the lifes of unjust orcs and murderous wargs fail but do not let the life die.I ask you Dragons of Ashan,The 7 gods,The old gods,Elbereth and the greek and egyptian gods renew his slowly rose and was bathed in light and finally was let said"I feel perfectly healthy now."I asked Darshan why that Anubis did not help him and he replied"This poison affected Anubis more as he chose to take most of the damage to prevent Walt's already frail body from failing.I shall speak with him tomorrow.

Percy POV

Almost everyone in the great hall were whispering that Walt had been poisoned and that it was extremely deadly.I went to Annabeth,Jason,Piper,Frank,Hazel,Leo,Nico,Reyna,Calypso,Sadie,Carter,Walt,Jaz,Harry,Hermione and Ron and said"Gandalf said that we are supposed to meet him after the end of the day to discuss some news.I don't have a good feeling about this guys."Frank said"Yo Percy,we can bother about this later but we must get to our classes now."Everyone got up and came with us for Potions,which according to Harry had been torture under Snape but will be better under his went and grabbed our seats when Professor Potter arrived and said"Good Morning,class and welcome to your class of shall now make the potion of Felix Felics also called Liquid Luck the ingredients and instructions are on your table and after you finish following the instruction you will add the permanent aging potion set for 6 months inside it."I went over the list of ingredients and instructions:

1 Add Ashwinder egg to cauldron, then add horseradish and heat.

2 Juice a squill bulb, add to the cauldron and stir vigorously.

3 Chop up anemone-like growth on the back of Murtlap, add to mixture and heat.

4 Add a dash of tincture of thyme and stir slowly.

5 Grind up Occamy eggshell and add to mixture.

6 Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.

7 Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue.

8 Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time.

9 Wave wand over potion in a figure of eight and say incantation 'Felixempra!'

10 Add the Aging Potion 3 drops at a time then stir once clockwise and then once anti-clockwise keep repeating this until the potion becomes the color of molten gold.

Most of us did goof until the 9th step where I said"Felixemoral"and I added my Aging Potion when my potion turned molten platinum rather than gold.I saw Annabeth,Sadie and Hermione doing it said"Felixempara"and adding his Aging Potion when his potion turned into a molten pyrite ,Frank,Jason,Walt and Carter said"Pelixempra"and added their Aging Potions when it turned into solid gold not molten and Calypso and Reyna said"Felexempra"and added their Aging Potion when it turned into solid and Will said"Felexemepra"when their cauldrons turned into animals to which Luna Lovegood said"Hermione these are Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."Hermione was left with her mouth hanging. Professor Potter said" Very good,you three and the rest of you made common mistakes and do not worry."He came near my potion and said"Oh my God!You have successfully managed to brew a cauldron of Liquid a potion has not been brewed in 5 centuries.30 points to Gryffindor for successfully brewing such a rare 10 points each to Miss Granger,Miss Chase and Miss Kane for brewing Liquid Luck successfully."Everyone cheered when we had finished the class.

Tarun POV

Me and my wife and Babinash and his Servant were in High Garden trying to convince Renly Baratheon to join us when he said"I cannot and will not join you as I have sworn my allegiance to Ashan as Lord Darshan resurrected me.

**This is set in a alternate Dance with Dragons where Tyrion is not framed and other things which you will find out.**

I have sworn my allegiance to him and will not fight against him .Your journey here is in vain."I said"Well that is not a thank you anyway,Your Grace."I was thinking about Darshan and how big a enemy he is when a voice whispered in my mind"Do you really think that,Do you not remember when I saved you or when you and your friends were again saved from ruin by me remember for I will give back to you your memories."A flood of memories appeared in my head and I remembered everything and by the looks on Babinash,Mihir and my wife's face I guessed that they to remembered.I said"We must find a way to meet him."

_**Location changed to Beyond The Wall where Kakansh and Moroman are**_

Sushael POV

"Hmm it is a cold and fickle time now do you not think Samwathsar and Nitaesh?"They said"We are captured here and forced to slave here for Moroman."What can we do?"Then an Uruk Hai Orc came and said"Moroman wants you three."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Legolas POV

Me and the boy named Frank Zhang were sent on a scouting mission in westeros and to try to convince the King On the Iron Throne to help turned into a eagle and flew above the Red Keep. I saw a gyrfalcon trying to attack frank and I planned on using it with the precision and training of 4782 years inside me but I used Gentle Speech and called the gyrfalcon to my side.I asked it to go and give my message to King Robert. Frank returned in front of me and said"There are 1235 men inside the castle.I did not argue but I said"Quendelie wanya et-"which means'Elves,go forth' in the common host of 30 elvish archers on foot, 15 elvish horse archers and 20 elvish horse spearmen went forth to the gate of the castle.I said"Open up,for the Prince of the Elves of Mirkwood for we bring a message from Lord Kallasilya or Lord Silvershine as you call him."The guards opened the gate and led us into the Great Hall.I met with King Robert and said"Young King Robert,I bring a message from Lord Silvershine."King Robert was luckily in one of his sober lokked at his court gravelly and said"Please tell me it."

I said"He asks you to send 50000 men to the wall."He looked on gravelly while his councillors either laughed nervously or said"Is there some evil which is massing there?"I said"Yes,a man named Moroman the servant of Lord Darkrope is building a massive army with the help of The Others and a portal to another world which will destroy your world and it when he makes for south of the wall."He said"Very well, 20000 Lannister men,20000 Baratheon men,20000 Arryn men,20000 Frey men and 20000 Stark men shall make for The Wall to defend it.I have sent twice the number Lord Silvershine asked for as I have heard that a army of 150000 creatures and men are forming Beyond the Wall."He gave orders for his instructions to be carried out and bid us farewell.I said"Oh and he says that you will do better removing Mandon Moore from the Kingsguard and putting Balon Swann in his place and letting Lord Arryn and Lord Stark and Lord Lannister to go and manage their own lands and make noiryt retsinnal take his place."He said "Very well."and me,Frank and my guard made our way back to the world of wizards and demigods and magicians.

Aragorn POV

Me and the boys named Jason Grace and Percy Jackson were on a mission in the north-east of middle earth to find possible spots of the enemy's attack went up in the sky to do some scouting while me and Percy remained.I said"I have heard that you are a good swordsman but be careful as there are reports of an undead army being here."He said"For your age you seem to know a lot about tactics even though you don't look like you have been in many battles."I laughed and said"Appearances can be deceiving I may look to be the age of 33 but I am actually 90."At this Percy's mouth fell came back and said"There are at least 700 scouting undead here while the main vanguard are upto 5000.

I said"Well it's a good thing I can call 7000 Rohirrim here."I blew my Horn and Eomer and his vanguard came near us.I said"Hail,Eomer King of the Mark."He replied"Hail,Aragorn King of Gondor."There are 700 undead over the ridge and 5000 undead across the water."said asked Percy"Why are you younglings here."I said"Eomer they are demigods from a different world. I was sent to scout and destroy any undead armies we might chance upon with the help of these demigods."He said to his troops"Gather the Marshals and form a line on top of the hill which is in the south."I went near my horse Brego and said"Do well now my friend and I sat on him.

Percy POV

I saw a huge host of horse riders standing on the hill when the man named Eomer said"Today we stand on a hill facing the undead who are shall give them proper DEATH !"Every rider repeated "Death". Eomer said"Forth Eorlingas."and the whole host started charging.I was riding BlackJack and Jason was riding Tempest while Aragorn was riding a horse which was immensely majestic.I heard BlackJack say"Whoa boss that horse that man is riding is a descendant of the 1st horse in this world."I said "Well let us show them what a Pegasus can do."Me and Jason took to the air on our horses and we charged on the undead. There were some skeleton like creatures with staffs who were shooting clouds on our troops which was weakening their attacks and went there with tempest and started shocking every single one of their undead were fleeing helterskelter or shooting their own troops and each other.I went near the river where there were some dragons which were like ghosts.

I made a giant sword out of the water and drowned every single one of them were drowned but 1 dragon which had blood flowing through it and looked to be made of blood.I started using my sword on it and BlackJack was like "Yeahh, I am going to kick your butt,blood dragon youu dare discriminate Black Pegasi and you get the hooves."I finally plunged the sword through it's mouth and said"Yeah." I went near Aragorn and said"It's a good day to die hard is it not?"He laughed and said"No one shall die here."When some flying monstrosity came out of the air and started screeching. Aragorn said"Nazgul!Be careful.

"I shot a bolt of high pressured water towards it and the rider electrocuted the Nazgul but nothing happened to it. Leo suddenly appeared on Festus and started burning the Nazgul and the Nazgul slowly withered in pain as its ring was said"I came here as fast as I could with news from Gandalf and Lord Silvershine,Balrogs and dragons have been spotted in the north of Westeros."Aragorn paled and said"Balrogs and dragons!I will give orders for my troops to be ready in Gondor and I shall ask Eomer to assemble the Rohirrim near Gondor and The Elves of Mirkwood,Lothlorien,etc to also come there and the Dwarves of all Middle-Earth and the Ents and Hobbit warriors to come to Osgiliath"Leo was doing a dance to a song named 'Psyche' which Festus was playing on his jumped and said" I declare that I am just too sassy for SneezFul or is it Nazgul?"Eomer had a confused look on his face.'Sassy Leo' was like"What man?It's a good jam,dance to it."Eomer's horse started doing some kind of 4 step dance with BlackJack showing it how to do all the horses except the ones which were being treated for injuries were beginning to dance the 4 of the men were doing some kind of crazy nonsense dance.I started to show them rock while Jason was doing Pop

LINE BREAKER DON'T MIND ME AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS.

**Sorry guys that I havent updated in so long. I had vacation in christmas and then I had huge tons of work.I was too busy creating the game in the company I work dont kill me pls and who ever reads this please ask your friends to read my story as well so do not just go off there is more of this chapter after this.I work for Ubisoft and I am making Might&Magic Heroes 7.I would not advise you to play it.I say either play Heroes of Might & Magic 5 or Heroes of Might & Magic Three now I shall continue making this chapter after I give special thanks to the following people.**

**Moonshroom420:Love your stories. Pls pls think about it, you could help me get more readers since you are so popular, your comment 'Woah Legolas' made me Laugh so much I nearly choked.**

**Haven2014:I know it's unique nobody bothers thinking about the Heroes of Might and Magic people are addicted to Gta,Minecraft,Cod,Far Cry,etc(so am I,but thats not the point)If more people play that they will see similarities between PJ and HP with HOMM.****I hope you keep reading my story.**

**Surprise,surprise I have include Elvish speech in this which is not fake for which I had to study on many websites of LOTR and the 3 LOTR books.**

LINE BREAKER DON'T MIND ME AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS.

Piper POV

I saw Jason come back coughing a lot and Percy with of us went to the Divination tower in which Sadie showed real progress to which both Treelawn sorry Professor Trelawney and the usual students were completely said"Hmm there is to be a great battle soon in which all of us here will survive but there will be a great loss in 2 weeks of one of the Heroes of Might & this Percy jumped up and said"They have done almost everyone of us a great favor I shall not allow any of them to die especially not Darshan after what he did."Almost everyone murmured their agreement when the skinny white idiot named Draco Malfoy sneered and said"Who?Oh The Idiot who knocked me out.I shall love to see that mudblood die."

Hearing this,Leo launched a fireball at his foot which singed Malfoy's hair. Calypso sewed some strings so fast and then tied up Draco's hands Percy made water fall on him in huge quantities while Jason mildly shocked Malfoy. Reyna's metal dogs were tearing off Malfoy's shoes. Nico Made skeleton hands hold Malfoy down while Will took a basket ball and kept bouncing it on Malfoy's face doing perfect 3 pointers onto Malfoy's mouth.I charmspeaked him into falling under the massive books of Hermione and Annabeth.

Ron played exploding snap in his face and threw some acid pops inside Malfoy's used a levitating charm and banged Malfoy up and turned into a Lion and started scratching Malfoy's his servants got over their shock they tried to defend Malfoy but were overcomed by a sudden flood of silver jewellery which were obviously Hazel's ran away snivelling with his silver cronies following him and him saying I will tell this to my then had a Charms then went to a 2 period class of Defense Against the Dark waited by being seated in our .Lupin wished him a good said"Today we shall be practicing duels with a list of defensive charms that you know and a few attacking spells to break the other's defenses..There shall be no Unforgivables or other evil spells.1st duel between Hermione Granger and Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth POV

I asked Hermione"Are you ready?"Hermione replied"Yes,but be careful."Professor Lupin asked me to start 1st.I said"Protego Maxima,Fianto Duri,Repello Inimicum" and a solid barrier appeared in front of me after I repeated it 5 times. Hermione said"Protego Totalum,Salvio Hexia"and a heat haze appeared on the floor in front of her.I used an attacking spell called"Baubillious which shot a white hot bolt of energy at Hermione's shimmered but stood. Hermione said"My turn. Bombardia Maxima."A large explosion appeared and shivered my shield a lot.I then started spinning my wand to conjure a firestorm which destroyed Hermione's shield and knocked her wand out of her .Lupin said "Annabeth Chase wins against Hermione Granger."I helped Hermione up and I congratulated her for lasting this long. Lupin then said"Percy Jackson,Harry Potter,Jason Grace,Frank Zhang,Nico di Angelo,Leo Valdez,Will Solace,Carter Kane,Walt Stone and Ron Weasley against HM Darshan. This is to see if Magicians,Wizards and Demigods can take on 1 Hero.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry POV

I was shocked to here this.I probably looked like a elephant had dropped on my else were wearing similar looks of shock and surprise. Darshan then stood in front of us and said"Begin."Frank turned into a rhino and paced the floor hesitantly,Jason started floating in the air with his sword had also drew his sword and was standing in a squarish formation with Leo,Nico and Will with a look of hesitation on his face and the others.

I and Ron had brought our wands. Carter Kane had brought his sword and wand out while Walt had brought a lot of charms out. Darshan simply took out one of his 2 swords and said"Attack."Frank charged him but Darshan just somersaulted over him and brought down Frank the rhino by whacking him on the horn with the hilt of his sword very hardly hardly.. Leo shot fire at him but the Blade just absorbed it like it was nothing and tossed it back at Leo 5 times started dancing across the room as if the fire really affected said"Ahh it burns slightly."I said"Expeliarmus" and the blade went out of his hand momentarily but came back.

He said"Good try maybe all of you should bring out your wands."Frank turned back into human form and took out his wand as did the others rest of them used"Expeliarmus" and many beams of scarlet hit the Blade and It was thrown thrown out of his hand when I and Percy used"Wingardium Leviosa."This kept it in the air. Darshan sighed and simply whistled and his dragon appeared out of nowhere Frank turned into a Grey dragon and I felt as if the Dueling Ground had been enlarged much in size Frank the Dragon tried to fight the DAD but was knocked unconscious and turned into human form by the extreme heat and sheer cold of the flames of the DAD.

Nico summoned a skeletal Drakon and it held off the DAD long enough for Will to get some arrows and light them with fire with the help of Leo Leo. Leo told Will"Here take this Electric arrowhead and this explosive ones."Will shot arrow after arrow on Darshan but Darshan had managed to grab his sword back and he deflected the arrows which burned into smithereens.. Jason and Percy were together using their swords to attack the DAD which due to the combined touch disappeared. Darshan said"Well you better do better than that."Frank turned into a gorilla which went flying from an accidental swish from the skeletal drakon's tail and landed on Malfoy.

Malfoy seethed with rage but kept quiet. I think that Carter was probably standing in some kind of giant floating chicken/Hawk man and was attacking Darshan when I heard a voice"Ah It burns It burns"With that Carter's glowing chicken exploded and he fell down on the f floor.. Walt thought for a few minutes and then threw a couple of Camel shaped mini-statues on Darshan which turned into Real camels said"Go Hindenburg and Katrina."They momentarily surprised Darshan but they were kicked back into statue form in a few all our backs were turned from Malfoy,he used the Avada Kedavra curse on Frank when Darshan with his eyes wide in shock jumped in front of curse hit him but it did not in the least affect h him.. H He looked toward Malfoy with a murderous look on his face and disappeared with Malfoy and came back 30 minutes later with Draco 's eyes were bulging with fear and shock and refused to tell anyone what he had seen.

Percy POV

I went near Darshan and asked him what he had shown asked me"The 5 second explanation or the 5 day explanation."I quickly said"5 second".He said"I took him into the worst corners of my memory and he shall never remain the same again."I asked him what was the most darkest of all that and he told me"You have been to Tartarus,right."I said"Yes."With tears in his eyes and a shattered look far beyond mine or Annabeth's or Nico's He said"I have been in places 30 times worse than Tartarus."I shuddered to think of such a evil place .He then smiled with that same shattered look and said"Well don't worry I shall never allow anyone of you to be sent there."I asked"Who will send us there?"He said"My enemy,AGA."I asked him when he was sent said"7600 years ago when My friends and I were climbing were captured and sent there by Pandakas the old captain of AGA's army.I shall tell you and the rest of you lot when we come to our now have History of Magic to sleep about if Nico remains quiet or to laugh about if Nico speaks to the Proffessor.I wondered what Nico would do when I walked into the classroom and waited there holding hands with Annabeth.

Nico POV

I was sitting and fiddling with a skeleton of a mouse when a ghost came inside the class.I was quite angry and said roughly"Binns."He said"Master Nico,I did not know you were your Father ok?"I said"He is probably ranting on about how much you Hogwarts ghosts cost him in Paperwork and Bills and whatnot."He said"Surely you would not forcibly take me to your father."I said"I have half a mind to do that and take the other ghosts as well."He started quivering with fear and said"Please do not do that Master Nico,I have many students to teach."

I looked around and saw that the Irish boy and his friend Dean were sleeping and the rest of the class except us Demigods and the 3 wizards were puzzled.I decided to burst into some greek."**Μπορείτε άχρηστο φάντασμα . Μπορείς να μιλήσεις ελληνικά ; Αν δεν θα πάω τυφώνα στα ανάξια Touche σας !**"(You useless ghost. Can you speak Greek?

If not I shall go Hurricane on your worthless touche.).He gripped in fear and said"**Ναι, μπορεί να κυριαρχήσει Nico**(Yes I can Master Nico)."Now the whole class looked like there was a tennis match between us.I then said"**Αυτή είναι η τελευταία σταγόνα . Θα σας αφήσει να παραμείνει μέχρι Χάρι Πότερ πέρυσι, αλλά όχι περισσότερο από ό, τι καταλαβαίνετε;**(This is the Last Straw. I shall let you remain until Harry Potter's Last Year but not more than You Understand?)"He said"Yes Master Nico Yes."Then the period ended and we had to go to Transfiguration.I gave a final Parting glare at him and then went along to Transfiguration.

LINE BREAKER AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS

**In any case I shall make it clear to any of you who would google the greek that It is correct and I have mentioned Hurricane on purpose so please Don't say and feel free to give me your opinions and if i can improve the writing style,plot or anything else in I have had atleast a 1000 views for which I am thankful and I would be extremely happy If i Had that much reviews reviews reviews.I say peace peace peace and this middle thing over.**

LINE BREAKER AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS

Piper POV

I sat in Transfiguration class cuddling with Jason when Proffessor Mc Gonagall walked in. She said"Good morning,class today you will be learning about animagi and learn to turn into animagic demonstrated by turning into a said"For example here is not a animagus but he is a complete shapeshifter. Mr Zhang will you please demonstrate."Frank turned into a Bulldog,then an Elephant,then a Dragon and then into Leo and then back to good old Frank. She said" come and try please."I stood up and came near her and she said"Now you have to focus on a certain place filled with various types of animals and creatures,since you and your friends are more experienced in various creatures i suggest that we all go out."We went out and I stood on a slightly elevated grass area.I looked at Jason and he mouthed the words"**Good Luck,**" and he winked at me.

I decided to go into the animal world and I stretched my mind.I approached a dove but it flew away from me.I went near a horse but it neighed and galloped away I went near many animals but I found that none of them were suited to my needs.I went near a dense undergrowth when I saw a bird entirely of a very pure fire.I saw it and I was instantly enthralled by it, it it was like me beautiful without trying and could charm people with its mesmerizing form.I realized it was a Phoenix."I came back to the real world and turned into a Phoenix and everyone was mesmerized . Jason turned into a bird with Lightning crackling on its wings.I realized it was a Thunderbird,powerful,graceful(**Get It? Grace ful**) and brave.I went near it and everyone was probably thinking Jason the Thunderbird nuzzling Piper the Phoenix and Jason turned back to normal.

Annabeth POV

I approved of Piper turning into a Phoenix and Jason turning into a Thunderbird as they were closely related animals.I went into the world of animals and creatures and I saw a owl but it flew away from me.I then saw a dragon which nuzzled me but it didn't feel right.I searched and searched and i finally saw what I was looking for : a elf like legolas but it looked more in tune with magic,creatures and life then archery,greenery and singing.I decided it was right for me and I came back to the real world and turned into a looked slightly confused at the sight of me but he then heard something from Darshan and then pleasantly smiled.I looked beautiful and dangerous at the same lapsed into the animal world for quite a long time and then came back and turned into A Elf who looked more cunning and dangerous and smart for Seaweed was wearing purple robes unlike this Legolas was completely confused but then he was told again what Seaweed Brain was by Darshan.I went near him and we kissed for what seemed like a eternity before turning back to normal.

LINE BREAKER AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS

**Sorry i could not fit any more specific Povs but decided to just wing the rest of them.**

LINE BREAKER AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS

Mc Gonagall POV

Reyna turned into a Pegasus while Leo turned into a Dwarf like Mr Gimli but slightly taller and less old,Calypso turned into a Bronze colored dragon which looked like Mr Valdez's Valdez's Robotic Dragon but had actual skin and Frank did not turn into anything as he did not require to turn into anything Miss Levesque turned into a angel while Mr Di angelo and Mr Solace turned into a hydra and a griffin respectively.

Percy Pov

We headed back to the dorms when we decided to sleep instantly.

LINE BREAKER AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS

**HU HU HU Hello everyone Darsassan here and how do you like this chapter so far i seen it and i think it is very good but it is what you think is most important Darsassan gone.**

LINE BREAKER AND DO NOT BELIEVE ANYTHING KING OF INDIA SAYS

Babinash POV

We had made base camp close to 50 miles from Hogwarts when I decided to go ask Tarun about what he thought of my plan to reduce time when I saw he was nowhere in the main part of the tent and I realized he was in the solar.I decided to knock on his door when I heard a girl's voice from inside moaning with pleasure and i realized that Tarun was inserting his massive pen into the penap of his wife.I decided that i should go outside and wait in my tent when i heard a girl screaming for help and I realized that it reminded me of Shreshta.

I took my Automatic Crossbow bought in a gun store in this area and I went near the sound when I saw that there was a girl;She;captured by some Gorynyches. i burned with anger and I went near and shot the closest Gorynych through the heart with the crossbow bolt of my Auto-Cross. I then shot the second gorynych through all three heads and It then died and I then was facing the biggest Gorynych and i then shot it in the heart but it stood its ground.I then used a lightning bolt on it but it wavered only a little. I got angry so i used my Inferno on it and it burned and lost 2 of its heads but it still stood its ground. I now went mad and decided to make it implode as it was the only thing that i thought would work on it. It died completely and gave me a quick bite on my arm but i knew it would not affect me much.

I untied the girl and she hugged me and said then looked in my face and with a shocked expression on her face said"Babinash,is that you?"and she kissed me.I was too lost for words.I took her back to the camp and then I asked Tarun to look at said"She is not much affected by this ordeal.I think you should now get some rest as we shall move the remaining distance tomorrow.

Percy POV

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."I woke up with a start as i had dreamed another nightmare. This was not the usual one but it was rather like this:Me and Annabeth were tredging near Nyx when Annabeth,My mother and all the blue food in the world were devoured by the extreme depths of Chaos while I was locked completely against my own will in bindings of darkness.

I was forced by Nyx to view the dead body of Annabeth and I felt like my heart was being torn into pieces,deep frozen then super heated and finally was just gone.I decided to teach this Primordial Goddess the lesson of her life for killing Annabeth and making my mom and the blue food disappear In my dream I had managed to summon the entire amount of liquids in the world in Nyx's mansion and I was drowning her er was yelling"Help,Please stop,don't do this"while she and her brood exploded and were completely then the dead body of annabeth got up and said"You could have helped me Percy,But you decided to be there for yourself,Look at what you have done."and then the entire image shattered and I woke up to see my Wise Girl talking to me and saying"It's okay Seaweed Brain,I am right here."I calmed down and saw that the other demigods were awake.

I said"Well let us see what is going to happen today."

We quickly showered and dressed up and went to the Great Hall and quickly ate breakfast and saw that Dumbledore had a announcement to said"Today we have some new people arriving tomorrow who have left their old side and joined said"Please welcome Babinash,Tarun,Shreshta,Amshu and Mihir when they come tomorrow..They are also like the Heroes but they are much younger.I would say something Amos Diggory is here and he has something to say.

The man named Amos Diggory began very sadly"All Hufflepuffs I have something to tell you."He then screamed happily"Cedric is alive!"Nearly everyone except some slytherins whooped with joy and Harry who was looking extremely guilty and sad when Amos had began his announcement was now whooping with joy and was dancing around the whole Diggory said"Thank you all for being so happy but all of you should really thank for bringing Cedric back to life."Cedric then came into the Great Hall and the HufflePuffs lifted was praised by many hufflepuffs and said "After christmas Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will return and the Triwizard tournament shall happen people were quieted instantly but Dumbledore said"Do not worry there will be guards from Middle Earth,Erathia and Ashan,and other places who will make sure nothing evil school of Magic will have 2 representatives and so will the House of Life and Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter will be combined and will have 2 representatives while the Heroes will only send 1 .This will be the most challenging Triwizard Tournament as there will be 9 rounds .Everyone cheered.

**is this cliffhannger according to some well I hope thy change their minds Darsassan really gone**


End file.
